paw patrol minecraft
by Minecraft god15
Summary: when the paw patrol meet a stranger in minecraft and the gang is shocked by what he told them, can the paw patrol save him from being being stuck in minecraft forever, or will he live in minecraft forever, find out in this awesome minecraft/real life story where the paw patrol venture through minecraft and real life to help a pup get revenge but get into some problems along the way
1. paw patrol minecraft Chapter 1 (getting-

Paw patrol minecraft

Chapter 1 (getting started)

Hi guys, this is the book I've wrote on so I haven't had much experience writing these things so I really hope you guys will enjoy my first ever book, so what are we waiting for, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED IN HERE!

Right now all the pups are inside the lookout really bored.

"I'm sooooo bored" rocky said boringly.

"me too" all the other pups said boringly.

Then chase remembered that they got new laptops and he had minecraft on his and got an idea.

"hey why don't we all play minecraft" chase said excitedly.

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Marshall said happily.

Every one else agreed with Marshall

"ok lets play minecraft" chase said excited.

So they all got their laptops and made a new world on minecraft.

"So who's doing what" rubble said a little confused.

"I will go find wood" zuma said running at some trees.

"I'll come help" Marshall said running after zuma.

"I'll work on the farm" Everest said while getting seeds.

"I'll go find sheep to make beds" chase said while running to find sheep.

Then Marshall and zuma came back with wood in their hands.

"We got wood" they said at the same time.

"cool, give it to me and I'll make some wood tools for us" rocky said.

They gave rocky the wood and he looked at the sun and it was in the middle of the sky.

"Ok, its mid day" rocky said while looking at the sun.

"I found sheep" chase said "and I found a cave, a REALLY big cave"

"awesome, someone want to get stone" rocky asked every one.

"I will" skye said excited.

"ok then, hey chase where are you at" rocky asked.

"there should be a hill you go over it and there should a river and you go across it and there you should see a tree, you go to the right and if you keep going I should see sheep, and that's where I'm at" chase explained to everyone.

"ok, you got all that skye" rocky asked skye.

"yup" skye said as she went over the hill chase was talking about.

When skye was over the hill the chat box said riley iron craft (aka me) and they looked back at where they spawned and saw riley iron craft (aka me).

"I like this spawn point" he said

We were just looking at this guy, he was doing all the things you would do when you spawn in minecraft. when it started to get dark, he made a hole, some ladders, a trap door and went in the hole.

"We should make a house" rocky said.

"Why don't we do the hole house like that guy did" zuma asked.

"I can dig it" rubble said excited.

"I guess we can do that" rocky said throwing rubble a shovel.

"Sweet" rubble said as he started to dig.

"Guess I should make stone swords" rocky said has he watched the sun go down.

"That would be a good idea" marshall agreed.

Rocky made the swords and gave them to everyone.

"ok I got enough wool to make eight beds" chase said relieved.

"What are we going to do with the eighth one" skye asked.

"That guy we saw didn't have one so let's give it to him" zuma said.

"That's a good idea" Everest said.

"Ok then" rocky said as he went down to the guys hole house and killed a zombie on the way there.

He opened the trapdoor and threw the bed down, closed the trapdoor and ran back to where we were at.

"All done" rubble said as he got out of the hole.

"Good, lets go in, put the beds down, and go to sleep" rocky said as he just got back.

"ok" they all said.

So they went in put their beds down and went to sleep.


	2. paw patrol minecraft chapter 2 (meeting-

Paw patrol minecraft chapter 2 (meeting the stranger)

Thanks so much guys on the support last chapter I'm so glad you guys liked the last one so much, anyway in this chapter the gang meets riley iron craft (aka me) and finds out something that they are shocked by and will help him out, also I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as you did on the last one.

When the gang woke up and saw a name tag that said (riley iron craft) and were scared for a second and then calmed down.

"Ok, let's get our swords and take him on" chase said as he got his sword out.

The others got their swords out and they heard "man, I wish I hadn't met that guy in the real world cause he teleported me from the real world into minecraft" the guy said and sighed.

The gang was shocked by what they had just herd.

Any way they all jumped out and looked at him. He had a blue vest on and that was it.

"AAAAHHHH, p-please, d-don't kill me, p-please I don't have a sword" he said very scared.

"We aren't going to kill you" rocky said has he walked over to him

Rockys p.o.v

As I walked closer to this guy, he was so scared he fainted and we kinda laughed a little bit, anyway we took him down to our hole house and waited for him to wake up while we were waiting I made a stone sword, "I made a stone sword for this guy" I said to the others, "I think he'll need it" marshall said while he was sitting on his bed.

He started to wake up and when he saw us he said "AAAAHHHH, leave me alone" "were not going to kill you, we heard what you said about someone teleporting you from the real world into minecraft" chase said has he gave him the "for real" look.

He calmed down and said "yes that is true and I don't even know how he did it all he did was ask me what my minecraft account was, next thing I know, poof, I'm in minecraft."

"So do you know how to get back" I asked as I gave him the stone sword I made for him. "No I don't actually but thanks for the sword" he said.

I said "no problem oh by the way what's your name" I asked

"Riley" he answered.

Riley's p.o.v

"Anyway can I stick with you guys and help me find out how to get back to the real world" I asked them.

They said sure and I was so relieved that they said yes.


	3. paw patrol minecraft chapter 3 (the luc-

Paw patrol minecraft chapter 3

(The lucky block wither)

Hey guys, thank you all so much for all the support you're giving me on my very first book just thank you all so much for the support on my book. oh, and by the way I might just start making another book if you guys keep up the support. Oh and one more thing, I've wrote the first two chapters before I got my account, anyway let's get started, we left off when riley asked them for their help and they said yes so let's see what they help him with.

Riley's p.o.v

"Hey, I was wondering what your names were" I said while I put some logs in the furnace to make charcoal.

"I'm chase" chase said has he looked at what I put in the furnace. "And she's skye, he's zuma, he's rocky, she's Everest, he's marshall, he's rubble" he said has he introduced them one by one.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" I said as I took a stack of 20 charcoal out of the furnace.

"You guys can have the rest of the charcoal" I said as I made some torches.

Chase said thanks as he took out some charcoal.

"until you guys came out of nowhere I was on my way to find a cave to mining at, if you guys know where one is I would like to know about it" I asked them and chase said he found a huge one while he was looking for sheep.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me I just made a stack and half stack of torches" I asked them as well.

They said sure and we went to the cave chase was talking about, when we got there I said "now that's big damn cave" then they looked at me and then I said "excuse my language guys" I said and went in the cave and put down a torch.

Rockys p.o.v

I went into the cave after riley did and got out my pick and started to mine some iron.

"Hey guys I need lots of iron for something I need to contact my best friend in the real world to help us out with getting me out of minecraft and back into the real world" riley told us.

We all said ok and started to get iron.

Then all of a sudden "I FOUND A LUCKY BLOCK" riley yelled and we were confused about what he just said and then he said "don't come to me I usually have very bad luck with these" then we heard "HOLY HELL COME ON, FOR REAL" then riley came running out of nowhere and said "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IT'S THE WITHER" then a wither skull came flying out of the tunnel riley came out of and hit riley "HOLY HELL THE F-ING HURT LIKE F-ING HELL" he said as he got up and started running again and then everyone else except me started running after him then I turned around and saw the wither and it shot a wither skull at me and I barely dodged it and started running after the others and saw the cave was being blocked of and then I started to run faster and said "DON'T BLOCK ME IN HERE" I made it just in time I jumped out and they blocked the rest in and left the wither inside then riley said "I'm NOT breaking any more F-ING lucky blocks" as he fell to the ground rubbing his back I said "let's go back to the hole house and cook up all the iron ore we got, plus it's starting to get dark" I said and the others agreed and riley yelled all of a sudden "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS" so chase put riley on his back and carried him back to the hole house when we got back chase put riley on riley's bed and sat down on his bed and riley said "the wither doesn't de-spawn so until were ready we can't go back to that cave and I'm sorry for that as well" then everest said "it's not your fault, you didn't know that it was going to spawn the wither" then riley said "OH REALLY, OF COURSE IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY FIRST LUCKY BLOCK SPAWNS THE F-ING WITHER AND ITS 21 ONE IN A ROW I'VE EVER SPAWNED WITH A F-ING LUCKY BLOCK SO YEAH OF COURSE IT'S NOT MY F-ING FAULT THAT IT SPAWNED THE F-ING WITHER WELL SCREW YOU IT IS MY FAULT!"

Then we all looked at riley and we look at Everest she was crying hard and then riley said "OH GREAT NOW I'M F-ING SCREWED!" then he punched me and took ALL the iron from the furnace and made an iron sword, and full iron armor, put it on and left and yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT F-ING WITHER OR I DIE TRYING I DON'T CARE IF I F-ING DIE TRYING TO KILL THAT WITHER OR NOT I JUST NEED TO F-ING KILL SOMETHING" then I said "man he's insane on taking on the wither alone and with iron gear" then chase said "he's just upset he won't take on the wither" we all agreed with chase

Riley's p.o.v

In my mind I really didn't care if I died, I also got some wood and killed some spiders and made a bow and I also killed a bunch of skeletons for arrows and I went to the cave where the wither was at, I took down the wall with my pickaxe and the entire wall just blew up and I was launched backwards and then I saw 3 wither skulls coming at me and they all hit the ground to the left of me and I was launched to my right and was almost back at the hole house and the another wither skull launched me back to the hole house and when I hit the ground Rockys new iron sword came out of his hand and came flying out the trapdoor when it came flying down and I caught it, got up and yelled "COME GET SOME WITHER" I yelled so loud that the others came out and saw me jump up and kick the wither in one of its faces and cut off one of the other heads and the one that I kicked saw the others and it shot a skull at them but they didn't see it coming then I shot the skull out of the air with my bow and arrow then I threw both of my swords at the withers remaining heads and cut them both off and shot it a couple of times with my bow to finish it off and then it disappeared and dropped a nether star.

Rockys p.o.v

What I just saw blew my mind riley just kill the wither with iron tools, IRON TOOLS it was epic. when riley saw us he just fell to the ground really hard and we thought he passed out then we realized that he wasn't breathing then a few minutes later when we felt his pulse he had a pulse we were relieved that he didn't die, when he woke up I told him that he killed the wither and that we got the nether star he said "good I also need that to contact my best friend in the real world now all I need is a computer and a lot of iron to contact my friend in the real world."


	4. paw patrol minecraft Chapter 4 (back to-

Paw patrol chapter 4

(Back to the mines)

 _Hey guys thank you all for all the support you've given me on my book so let's get this thing going, oh, and by the way you can send me some your ideas for my second book I'm going to be writing so send me your ideas._

Rockys p.o.v

After riley woke up he asked "where is every one" and I said "there at the big cave that chase found were thinking about making a new house near it that way we don't have to walk that far to get there" and he said "that's a good Idea, and that's why a lot of the stuff that was supposed to be here is gone" I said "yup".

Riley's p.o.v

It is a good idea to move closer to that cave then I asked "do you want to pack what's left and head on over" then he said "sure why not" so we packed up what's left and I said "let's go" so we left and on the way there I asked "was that your sword that came flying out of the trap door last night" and he said "yes" and then I gave it back to him and said "here, you can have it back" then he said "thanks" when we got there I saw a wooden house and said "I could have made a better house than that" and then rocky said "everest made that house so don't make fun of it" then I said "I'm not, I'm just saying that I could have done better and why did you defend Everest's house" then rocky said "this is between you and me ok, I really like everest and don't tell her that, I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her" then I said "ok, I won't tell her" then he said "thanks" when we got to the house I took out all my wood and started to build my own house and then rocky asked "what are you doing riley" I said "I'm making my house cause it felt weird living in your guys house and I'm not going through that again" and I kept on building my house and he said "that makes sense" and went in the other house, when I was done building I went into the cave and I saw a lot of iron everywhere and got mining it all, after a little bit I started to go deeper into the cave and mined any iron I saw and after a long time of mining I saw a name tag that said (tundra snow craft) and I said "who are you and what are you doing in here and it was a girl and she said "I was teleported here by someone in the real world" then I said "well I think that's the same guy who did the exact same thing that to me" then she said "well at least I'm not alone in this world" and then I said "I'm not the only one, there's 7 more besides me in this world and I live right next to them" then she said "really" and I said "yes" then she asked "what's your name" I said "riley, and what's your name" and she said "tundra" she said then I asked "do need a place to stay" and she said "yes I do" she said and I said " then follow me" and when we got up to ground level I took her to my house and then I said "home sweet home" and then she said "that's a nice house" then I said "thanks, anyway ladies first" as she went in she blushed and sat down and she said "it's even better on the inside" when she said that I remembered my battle with the wither so I said "thank you, oh and that reminds of my battle with the wither last night" night and she was shocked by what she just heard and said "wait, you battled the wither last night" and then I said "and won with only iron gear" she was even more shocked now and said "AND with iron gear" then I told her the story from the lucky block to when I woke up this morning, when I was done telling the story she was amazed by the story then she said "wow that was awesome" then I said "well I guess it's time to get some sleep, you can have my bed I'll use a sleeping bag" I pulled out my sleeping bag and showed her where my bed was and she said "thank you riley" then I asked her "do you need anything" and she said "no, but thank you anyway" then I said "good night tundra" and she said "good night riley" when I got in my sleeping it hit me (I'm in love).


	5. paw patrol minecraft Chapter 5 (a lucky-

Paw patrol minecraft chapter 5

(A really lucky day)

Hey guys thank you all for reading my first book, let's just get this going.

Riley's p.o.v

In the morning I woke up before anyone else did so I put down a sign saying (went to get wood, be back soon) then I left to get wood and while I was doing so I found another lucky block and I said "another lucky block, I wonder what I'll get this time" and then I broke it and It gave me a F-ING LUCKY DIAMOND SWORD and I said "OH MY GOD, A F, ING LUCKY SWORD, OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" and I started to cry really hard cause it was my first ever lucky sword then I saw another lucky block and I said "HELL YEAH, I'LL TEST MY LUCK SOME MORE" and when I broke it and got…. ANOTHER F-ING LUCKY SWORD then I started cry even harder cause I got TWO in a row and I said "ANOTHER F-ING LUCKY SWORD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME" I ran back to my house and woke up F-ING EVERYONE and told them to come outside, when they got outside they saw me just shaking and I told them "I have two announcements, first one is I found two lucky blocks and when I broke them I got TWO F-ING LUCKY SWORDS no joke" and I held them up and that just got everyone's attention and then I said "now for the second announcement, I met someone in the cave that had the same thing that happened to me happen to her" that also got their attention and chase said "two surprises in one morning, that must be a new record" and we all laughed and I said "I'll go get her" as I ran into my house my house, when I got to the bedroom I shook tundra and said "tundra wake up, it's time to meet everyone" when she woke up she said "uh, it's time for what" I said "it's time to meet everyone" and then she got out of bed and said "really, right now" I said "yeah, they're out front" she said "lead the way" I lead her out front where everyone was at and their jaws dropped and I said "guys, I'd like you to meet tundra, tundra, I'd like you to meet chase, rocky, skye, zuma, everest, rubble, and marshall" then she said "nice to meet you all" then they all said "nice to meet you too" then I said "what a sec, I SEE A LUCKY BLOCK" then I took off running to it and when I broke it I yelled "I got a beacon guys AND I see another lucky block" and I took off running at it and when I broke it I yelled "I GOT A LUCKY BOW" and I came back running and then I said "here tundra, take my lucky sword I got two so I don't need it" and she said "thanks riley" then I said "now all I need is a computer and a lot of iron to contact my friend notch in the real world so let's go mining then" and they all said sure and we took off mining in the cave and when we had 2 stacks of iron I said "now I need copper and Redstone for the computer" then tundra said "I have 2 stacks of copper" I said "awesome, so right now our main target is redstone so get as much as you can" after a really long time of mining we went home they gave me the redstone and I made the computer and I said "now I can contact notch" and set up everything and I turned on everything and called notch and I said "hi notch, yeah I know you haven't heard from me in a while, anyway is there any way that you can teleport from the real world into minecraft cause someone did it to me an another person, oh, ok well see you in a little bit then" then I turned around and said "well guys, guess tomorrow you're going to meet the creator of minecraft, he said he would come and help us out" and rocky said "well alright then we should get some sleep" we agreed and went to our houses and before me and tundra went to sleep I said "t-tundra, I n-need to t-tell you something" and she said "yes riley" then I said "I-I l-like you, a lot" and she said "I like you to" and she came over and nuzzled against me and I said "then will you be my girlfriend" and she said "yes" and then I kissed her and she kissed me back, inside I felt nothing but joy but I stayed calm and we both slept in the same bed that night.


	6. paw patrol minecraft Chapter 6 (to the-

Paw patrol minecraft chapter 6

(To the real world)

So I've seen only ten people read my story and I hope that in the future more people will have read this book.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up tundra was still asleep and laying on me so I set her down on the bed and went outside and I saw notch in the distance so I nerd poled up and yelled "HEY NOTCH OVER HERE, I'M ON A NERD POLE" he saw me and yelled "I'M COMING OVER" while he was on his way here I dug up the dirt nerd pole, when I was done, notch got here and asked "so where is this other guy at" and I said "I'll get her up" and went inside my house and he said "her?" when I went in I went to the bedroom and woke up tundra and she asked "can we go back to sleep" and I said "no, because notch is outside" then she jumped out of bed and said "well what are we waiting for, let's go" and we ran out the door and I introduced them, and after we did all of that we got everyone up and I asked notch " so how do we leave minecraft" and notch said "well you guys only need one more thing because you already have it all set up, all you need are 2 transfer pads and you can leave minecraft" and we were all shocked and then he said "lucky for you I brought 2 of those" and he hooked them up to the computer and asked "all done, now where do you two want to be when you get back to the real world" and I said "where they live" we said pointing to the paw patrol and notch said "alright then, stand on the pads and you'll be where the paw patrol lives when I press this button" we said "ok then" and stood on the pads and I said "see you guys on the other side" then notch pressed the button and the pads lit up and poof we were out of minecraft and in the real world and we were also in front of the paw patrol lookout tower and I saw tundra and said "we made it" and hugged each other and went inside the lookout we looked around and it was pretty cool and we saw the other pups and a young boy sitting on some bean bag chairs, the boy saw us and walk over to us and asked "well what are your names" and the other pups looked at us with wide eyes then I said "I'm riley and she's tundra" and he said "well I'm ryder and its nice to meet you, so are you two strays" and I said "I guess you can say that" and he asked "well do you need a place to stay" and we said "sure" and he asked "do you also want to be part of the paw patrol" and we said "yes" and said "great" then he asked us to do some pledge and after that he said "welcome to the paw patrol" and we said "awesome" then he said "there's something for you in the backyard" and we said "even cooler" and took off running to the back yard and we found our own pup houses and we barked they transformed, my pup house turned into a supply truck and tundra's turned into a jet and we both said "awesome" then ryder came out and said "I'll have to teach you how to drive your vehicles, so for now you're in training so you won't be going on missions with the other pups" and we asked "ok, so when did you make our pup houses" and ryder said "we have a storage room in the lookout, we had them in that room" and we said "ok, that makes sense"


End file.
